This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We study the biophysics of cell electromotility, the mechanical changes in cell shape driven by the changes in cell membrane potential. Instead of using conventional invasive and point-measurement atomic force microscopy (AFM) technique, we use diffraction phase microscopy (DPM) - a technique developed at G. R. Harrison spectroscopy laboratory, MIT, for imaging sub-nanometer scale motions. With the combination of single electrical frequency excitation, we can non-invasively acquire full-field images of sub-nanometer scale motion of cell electromotility. By studying the electrical frequency response of the cell electromotility, we expect to understand the coupling phenomena between cell's mechanical and electrical circuits.